gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/Quote of the Week
Rules for submission: #Quotes that have won once before cannot be in the vote again. If the quote was featured but did not win, this rule does not apply. #You cannot vote twice. #Quotes must have proper credit given to the person who made it. If it is unknown who made the quote, it will be credited to the person who submitted the quote. If this is disputed & the actual creator is named, it will be changed. If it is disputed who said a quote, the quote in question will be listed as unknown. #A maximum of one quote can be submitted in a comment. Quote of the Week The Ultimate Quote of the Week Mallace: "It's not a problem. It's the solution." Zoomer: "the final solution" Wag: "the final solution." Nults: "the final solution" ~ proof that the wiki is racist Previous Winners ''CODE: * - Indicates that Quote was a tie. '' "pls potato urself" ~ Nults McKagan "HEIL HYDRA!" ~ Multiple PPW/PFWians. "i am say english" ~ Giratina Origin Forme "The BNO is Dirty." ~ Society's Truth (Lord Andrew Mallace) "ACCEPT THE GAYS OR YOU WILL BECOME GAY" ~ Haras "Meanwhile, In Uganda." ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "part of the ship, part of the potato" ~ Nults McKagan "EBOLA HAS A SNOWBALL'S CHANCE IN HELL THROWN BY TED CRUZ, WHILE SINGING PRAISE TO MARX OF BEING A THREAT IN THE US" ~ Viceroy Robert McRoberts "PLS CTHULHU URSELF" - Lord Andrew Mallace & Nults McKagan "FIRST DISNEY WAS LIKE YES YES YES THEN NOW NO." ~ Captain Trebla Kraps "GARLAND HAS RETURNED! ALL HEIL THE SLIMY ONE" ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "r u kill innocent civilianz for swag" ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "look at that booty" ~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) "People don't think the universe be like it is, but it do." ~ Black Science Man "It's not just a boulder! It's a rock!" ~ Spongebob Squarepants * "SCOTLAND IS NOT A REAL COUNTRY! YOU ARE AN ENGLISHMAN WITH A DRESS!" ~ Soldier * "Welcome to the Internet. Please follow me." ~ Wise Internet Man/Woman * "cola and meal please no bread" ~ passenger from air control "My heart goes out to the people of Ebola." ~ Sarah Palin "You didn't build that!" ~ Barack Obama "what if parax dies in a freak potato-eating contest accident" ~ Nults McKagan *"sssssh, you're a pickle juice now" ~ Parax. *"RAVIOLI RAVIOLI GIVE ME EBOLIOLI" ~ WaglingtonŒ "YOU BROKE THE RULES" ~ UberHaxorNova *"racist" ~ Everyone on the Wiki after something non-racist is said *"Alex from Target: Fame spreading faster than ebola" ~ Urban Dictionary "error 404 why the hell did you buy this off ebay?" ~ Smg4 "Ahh, Condoms. The smell of latex and bad decisions." ~ YouTube commenter "Hello Ms. Garland- We do not accept foreign spies, but I appreciate the wall of text." ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "I don't really know how to say this... I'm pregnant, Trevor." ~ Deadpool "FarmersOnly.com - Join us and get plowed!" ~ Ray William Johnson "Congratulations Gay people -- you are about to discover the joys of alimony." ~ Craig Ferguson "and as the sun went down, albert rode in on a weed-propelled pony" ~ Captain Ned Edgewalker and Lord Andrew Mallace "behold, a combination of writing you don't understand and poorly taken/edited screenshots" ~ Parax. "DID YOU COUNTER MY PUNCH WITH YOUR FACE?" ~ Nerdcubed "i've only made 3 jokes in my life and they're all sitting in front of me" ~ Dad to his 3 kids "disney is like that friend you thought was cool but then started doing drugs" ~ Facebook Commenter "if ned gets lost sword again i'll have to ragequit life" ~ Nults McKagan "i hate blacks so much every morning i eat special kkk cereal" ~ FailPwnz "I'd rather die standing than live on my knees" ~ Stephane Charbonnier, Editor at Charlie Hebdo "someone find me a photo of an army of hippie vans" ~ Parax. "WOOOOHOOOO I ACED THE TEST The test was about being respectful and mature :)" ~ Blau Wolf XIII while we were having a moment of silence in respect for a DEAD MAN. "drlithium_ was slain by helplessstudent" ~ WaglingtonŒ after dying "I don't always submit quotes, but when I do, they don't win." ~ Captain Ned Edgewalker "he looks like a demented kangaroo out there" ~ Vince McMahon "your mom is a south american prostitute who has sex for taco money" ~ Nults McKagan "Hitler was arguably the greatest man ever to live. He did kill Hitler, after all." ~ Nults McKagan "call him a loathing, violent neanderthal" ~ WaglingtonŒ's solution to everything Australia Police to Bad guys: "Give us the hostages or we will throw sausages!" ~ Lord Andrew Mallace" *"WHO LIKES THE OLD MARIO GAMES AMRITE? BRB. MAKING LEGEND OF ZELDA MODERN WARFARE" ~ Shigeru Miyamoto (JonTron) *"Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again." ~ Simon & Garfunkel, The Sound of Silence "YOU TELL THEM LOVERS WITH THE LAUNDRY ON THEIR HEADS THAT ITS LAUNDRY DAY, AND WE'RE BRINGING THE MAYTAG" ~ Former President George Walker Bush to the Evil Infidels of the Sandland (Lord Andrew Mallace) "By the time a potco emulator comes out, i'm gonna have a hot beard and a warehouse full of kids" ~ HurrcheeseDa2nd "Local Morstock man banned from every library on Civcraft." ~ The Mount Augusta Times "With the declassification of nearly all of the National Security Agency’s metadata following the expiration of the Patriot Act, the government agency announced today that they had released all the data on a new website, naughtysecurity.com." ~ Lord Andrew Mallace (DO NOT VISIT THE WEBSITE) "Thread:9112001" ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "at least theres a lot of cocainre" ~ TheNextMaster, looking at the positives of entering the lag-infested Neddehcraft jungles. "i'll have you know i was harassed by a gang of canadian beavers while watering my potato garden and i only cried for 20 years" ~ Nults McKagan "perhaps the heaviest things that we lift are not our weights, but our feels" ~ anon "You know how I am with my Production Value" ~ SammyClassicSonicFan "you could become his stepdad and marry her... wait that's not how it works" ~ WaglingtonŒ "You know what they say about buttholes? They're different, but at the core, they're the same." ~ UberHaxorNova "WHOA, TAKE A STEP BACK TO IRAQ PAL" ~ Mallace to Waglington on education funding versus spirituality "A former decorated member of the United States Marine Corps needs your support... AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA! HE'S GONNA GET IN THE RING AND PUT BOOTS TO ASSES THIS WEEKEND! WWE SUUUUUUUUUUUUUPERSLAAAAAAAAAAM!" ~ John Cena Prank Call "I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass... and i'm all out of bubblegum." ~ 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper (They Live, 1988) "THANK THE GOOD LORD FOR PRESIDENT ROMNEY, PASSIN' LEGISLATION GETTIN' ALL THEM MEXICANS OFF THE STREETS AND THEM JEWS BACK IN JEWLAND" ~ That crazed Republican down the street who isn't convinced Obama really won office (Jeremiah Garland) "Ned is the would-be single black member of the KKK." ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "Let's face it Fox, you'll miss me when I'm gone. It'll be harder to convince the American people that Hillary was born in Kenya." ~ Barack "Shade" Obama "Hilary Clinton stole my animal crackers when we were in kindergarten and now I am going to destroy her presidential campaign." ~ John Cena, CNN Politics “Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe.” ~ Albert Einstein "Hantzu has come online." ~ the first sign that G-man has abandoned us (SWTOR/G-man.) "Disregard females, accquire currency." ~ Wise Highschoolwoman "You know when time really flies? When you lose consciousness for 3 hours and wake up in Bill Cosby's limo." ~ John Oliver "We have the bravery to bring back slavery." - Our glorious leader, G-man! "HE'S GREENER THAN MY ASSHOLE ON TACO TUESDAY MAGGLE" ~ NBL (Nults Bradshaw Layfield) "Inspired by Glenn Beck's inexplicable ranting against the government owning land and preserving it and stirring up fears about the indoctrinization of Woody Guthrie music" ~ youtube video description linked by MALLACE "That's sort of the curse creative people go through, isn't it? If you're very creative, often times you'll do bits and pieces of something or have these grand ideas to do something, and you'll do a little bit towards them but never finish them, and it can be very, very frustrating." ~ Sips "Now, let me say something... and this may not be great politics. But, I think the Secretary's right. And that is that the American people are sick and tired of hearing about ya damn emails!" ~ Bernie Sanders "NO excuse for guys to be under 6 ft. Hit the gym fatass." ~ Twitter user Buttcheekslol "Medicine, law, business, engineering, these are noble pursuits, and necessary to sustain life. But poetry, beauty, romance, love; these are what we stay alive for." ~ John Keating, Dead Poets Society "No hetero." ~ Lord Andrew Mallace "Just beat the devil out of it" ~ Bob Ross "Not only do black lives matter, they are all that matters. Die, whitey, die." ~ Bernie Sanders (Bill Maher) "BTW, Your an fool. Canadains are a race." ~ Captain Ned Edgewalker "Jokes on you, got coal" *TheNextMaster2 was struck by lightning* ~ Sam on Edgecraft *"Lith has been killed by JOHN CENA." ~ Squirto's killer Random Sentence Generator *"the only thing positive about me is my hiv status" ~ Zoomer impersonating charlie sheen "With great power comes great electric bill." ~ Roger Wildeagle "We're leading every poll, we're leading every state.... from Iowa, to New Hampshire, to South Carolina, to North Carolina. Polls have come in from.. virtually.. every place. And we're leading every place. We're doing incredibly nationally. One poll came out today at, uh, 30%. Even over 30%. So.." ~ Darth Trump "nobody expects the spanish inquistion" ~ Mallace invading Ned & Squirto's game of Civ V "Samtansia will Fall attempts to climb a tree, but falls on Sparkdottir, killing them both." ~ NS hunger games irony "G-man was banned by Lord Andrew Mallace." ~ short excerpt from chat "I painted my pc black to make it run faster﻿" ~ wise youtube commenter "This embassy was a mistake." "It was, since we have to deal with you." ~ Lith getting owned by Sam *"This embassy was a mistake." "It was, since we have to deal with you." ~ Lith getting owned by Sam *"You miss 100% of the shots you don't take." ~ Lee Harvey Oswald "lith is as straight as mitt romney's teeth" ~ Nults McKagan "It's morning in America, but you've got no job, ISIS is gonna kill us all, so grab a bottle of Jack Daniels and crawl back into bed." ~ Stephen Colbert "i actually identify as an attack helicopter" ~ savage woman *"35% of millenials want nothing to do with religion; the rest worship an ancient Jew born over 2,000 years ago: Bernie Sanders." ~ Bill Maher, Real Time *"that's right you're a defector. british scum, go back to tealand" ~ Nults talking to Ned "having trouble sleeping at night? having trouble with sniffling, sneezing, cold and headache? having trouble with existing in general? take potapril (warning: taking while pregnant will result in your child having disturbing birth defects and possibly being a legitimate potato)" ~ Nults McKagan "We are, if elected president, going to invest a lot of money into mental health. And when you watch these Republican debates, you know why." ~ Bernie Sanders "tfw quotw is gay" ~ G-man. "This race is over," ~ Donald Trump, referring to the entire human race if he is elected president. (@bornmiserable) "Porn and the WWE are essentially the same. Both feature unrealistic representations of humans taking way longer to accomplish something, in which the acting doesn't matter and the more outrageous the personality, the more popular." ~ SergeiDiaghilev on Reddit "how could you feel bad for the toads when you just raped one to death" ~ A very wise man "TILL DEATH DO YE PART... BUT DEATH IS NOW! ALLAHU AKBAR!" ~ G-man. "No more snipping 4 u. He he" ~ Domino's Pizza Zimbabwe "i never made it all the way through either of their podcasts because they're worse than pearson and hitler having public intercourse at a mcdonald's drive-thru pay window" ~ Nults McKagan Mallace: "It's not a problem. It's the solution." Zoomer: "the final solution" Wag: "the final solution." Nults: "the final solution" ~ proof that the wiki is racist *"Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones" ~ Mace Windu *"I liked her in my own wooden way." ~ Ned Edgewalker *"It just felt like British land." ~ Time Traveling Redcoat (WaglingtonŒ) *"Papa Johnathan has fucked with us for the last time. DO NOT SELL PIZZA ON OUR TURF. RIP (Rest in Pepperoni). Ashes to ashes, crust to crust." ~ Dominos Pizza Zimbabwe QOTW Records Most winning Quotes - Lord Andrew Mallace - 15 winning Quotes Consecutive wins - Lord Andrew Mallace & Nults McKagan - 2 consecutive wins Most Quotes to lose in Second Place - Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) - 4 Second Place Quotes Most Quotes in the poll in at the same time - Nults McKagan - 3 Quotes in the poll at the same time (x2) Largest Tie - 3 Way Tie - November 10 - 17, 2014 Userboxes ~ If you won QOTW once! ~ If you won QOTW multiple times! You get a custom pagebanner if you hit 10 winning quotes! Check out Lord Andrew Mallace's!